Survival in Pitch Black
by Zephriam
Summary: A regular college student is magically teleported into the game of Minecraft! The bad thing is, he doesn't know what's coming... M for future lemons (sexytime) language, and violence. Enjoy!
1. The First Day

Zeon woke up from his nap and yawned. The tiny apartment he lived in was quiet, his homework was done, and he had nothing else to do except for just spend the rest of the day playing games, usually Minecraft, as he usually did. Stretching, the gamer walked over to his desktop and brought his headphones to his head, comfortably sitting in his chair. Turning the Razer on, he powered up the monitor and got into Minecraft. At the menu screen, strange runes, particularly the runes in the game, started shooting out of the screen.

"What?!" exclaimed Zeon. The runes started glowing purple and circled around him. Before he could black away, he blacked out in his seat.

Groaning and scratching his head, the minecrafter got up and looked around. What he saw, he didn't believe. He was in Minecraft. The game. "Whoa, this has gotta be a dream. It has to." he said. Looking at his hands and body, he seemed not to be blocky, but normal. Sighing in relief, he pushed away his panic and made priorities. _Get wood. Not a boner, wood. Make a crafting table, tools, get stone, and make shelter. Who knows what'll happen if I go game over here… _he thought. Then he had a bright idea. He thought about the 'esc' button on the keyboard, and sure enough, some buttons rushed into his sight. He looked at the selection of buttons and noticed there wasn't a 'controls' button. This confirmed he was either in a dream, or this was some weird magic. Reaching for the resume game button, the buttons cleared out and walked to a nearby tree.

Zeon remembered reading fanfictions about Minecraft and wondered if punching the tree would hurt. He took a swing, and… **CRACK!** No pain was felt, and the log had a tiny crack in it. Punching it more, the log popped off and shrinked. He picked the log up and it zipped to behind him. Wait… behind him? He looked backward and there was a brown backpack (not the backpack mod) on his back. He grinned, and returned to taking the tree down.

Zeon was done chopping trees and had done exactly what he needed to. In his tiny hut, he had a bed thanks to nearby sheep, a double chest, a furnace and crafting table, and even some iron along with his tools. Crafting torches, he placed them onto his walls and suddenly he heard a familiar sound of hissing. Zeon froze in place for a bit, then his sword popped up into his hand and he turned around quickly. Standing behind him was a girl with orange hair in a green hoodie decorated with creeper faces along with jeans, but her jacket was strangely unzipped and she had no shirt on... Zeon stepped backward cautiously and shouted "Who and what are you? Why are you here?!" The girl just giggled and said "My name is Cupa the Creeper! Don't worry, I'm not like most creepers, sure, I like explosions, but I don't want to kill myself or others!"

"Mhm." hummed Zeon, unsure if Cupa was telling the truth. Wait… Cupa. Mob Talker Mod. Downloaded. "I do carry TNT with me, but it's only for emergencies. And as for why I'm here, I just saw you had a nice ho-" Zeon, suddenly with the realization that mods applied to this mysterious world, quickly interrupted Cupa and said "Okay, you're friendly then, so can you tell me what this place is called and how I got here?"

Cupa explained that they were in a world called Minecraft, no surprise there. She also didn't know how she got here herself, but they were here for a reason, right? Night time had fallen, and it was time for bed. Turning to the bed, Zeon was interrupted by Cupa. "Can I stay here? I'm scared… the other mobs don't like me." Turning around, Zeon reluctantly agreed and Cupa ran over and hugged him. He gave Cupa the bed, and he slept on the floor. _When am I going to get back to reality? _He thought, before finally shutting his eyes.


	2. A Confession

Zeon woke up to a very energetic Cupa sitting on his chest. He groggily said "Could you please get off of me, Cupa?" Cupa noticed him and giggled. "Okay! Sorry! Oh, and thanks for letting me stay here!" Zeon smiled. "You can stay here as long as you want. Just... don't blow things up, please..." The creeper nodded. "I'll make sure not to, uh... What's your name?" she said with a confused face. "I'm Zeon. If you'd like to come mining with me, you can." Cupa registered his name into her memory. "Okay, I'll come, Zeon."

The two geared up, and ventured into the mine. Zeon looked around, gathering any ores even if it was only of a miniscule amount. Cupa fended off any hostile mobs. They walked into a mineshaft and suddenly, lots of voices were heard, along with footsteps. Zeph readied his iron sword and Cupa nocked an arrow onto her bow. On the other side of the mineshaft, 2 figures came into sight. Zeon told Cupa to stay where she was, and walked towards them.

Zeon came into plain sight and immediately recognized one of them as... "JASPER?!" That couldn't be right... "ZEON?!" said Jasper. "What are you doing here?" Zeon asked. "I don't know, I tried to get into Minecraft then the symbols went and I woke up in Minecraft." explained Jasper. "Same thing here." While the two boys talked, Cupa walked over to them to see what was going on, and she gasped when she saw the girl walking with Jasper. "Andr?" she squeaked. Andr noticed Cupa's voice and saw her. "Cupa? Is that you?" Cupa immediately hugged Andr and asked "Where have you been? Did this guy do anything to you?" She pointed at Jasper. "No, he helped me. Jasper, this is Cupa. Cupa, this is Jasper." Cupa offered a hand to Jasper and he shook it. "So, you know Zeon?" Jasper asked. "Yeah, he's cool!" Cupa suddenly clung to Zeon's arm. After Jasper introduced Andr to Zeon, they agreed to go to the house.

Zeon had gathered some food, 5 steaks and 6 porkchops, along with some pumpkin pie, which Andr hesitated to eat. After everyone ate, Zeon gathered more wool for 3 more beds, which he put down in 2 rooms, one for Zeon and Cupa, and one for Jasper and Andr. Zeon went out for and walk, but Cupa silently followed.

Zeon sat down on some sand on a nearby beach and didn't notice Cupa until she sat down next to him. He yelped and jumped up. "Jeez, Cupa! Don't scare me like that!" he exclaimed. "Sorry..." Cupa apologized. Zeon, while walking, was thinking about some things and wanted to talk about it to Cupa. "Uh, Cupa? So, you know when you asked to stay at the house?" he asked. "Yeah, why?" she replied. Sighing, Zeon said "How do you know that I wasn't going to rape you or kill you or anything?"

Cupa looked at Zeon like he was crazy. "You don't look mental, or mean, or like a rapist. Much less a killer. That's why. Lots other humans have tried to rape me, a-a-and..." Cupa burst in tears. Zeon wiped her tears from her face and apologized. "I'm sorry for asking about that..." Cupa turned to Zeon, having stopped crying. "It's okay." She sniffed, and Zeon suddenly hugged her and pecked her forehead. "The real reason I asked you that is because I like you."


	3. The Dream

**Hey guys! Zeph here, for the 3rd chapter of Survival in Pitch Black! I'm sorry if the story isn't SO great, this is my first fanfic! As for "farming scythe", I didn't use the word "hoe" because, well you know, immature readers. BLARG. **

**-Z :D**

Zeon woke up early, and saw Cupa snuggled cutely against him. He smiled to himself and went into the kitchen to make breakfast. He decided to make some bread and steak. Going into his chest, he took out some bones and mashed them into bonemeal and brought his farming scythe out to the yard.

After getting some seeds and preparing farmland, Zeon had gotten some wheat for bread. Going back inside, he tossed 4 steaks into the furnace, grabbed some wooden plates, forks and knives, and set them on the oak table. He set everything where it should have been, and woke his tenants.

"Jeez, who would have known pixels tasted like this?" said Jasper, sinking his teeth into the steak. Zeon, however, was done due to his ravenous attitude. He was busy making a calendar to keep track of time, just in case. He was also thinking about what brought him here and why. He was absolutely clueless about it. He snapped back to his senses when Cupa asked him what was wrong. "N-nothing. Just some thoughts." he said.

Night came once again, and Cupa was fast asleep, laying her head on Zeon's chest. Zeon went to sleep soon after, and then the dream came.

_**[The Dream]**_

_**Zeon was in a dungeon. A raspy voice called out. "Player. You must follow this voice." Zeon walked towards the voice and the dungeon flashed into a beautiful throne room. A man in a fedora and trench coat and a man with glasses sit in 2 thrones. "Zeon... Is it?" said the man in the fedora. "Yes. You're Notch." replied Zeon. "Correct. Now, you want an explanation for being here, I expect." said Notch. **_

_**"I want an explanation, yes. I need it." Notch nodded. "Well, Minecraft is a mystic game. Magic. It defends itself. You just managed to get chosen by Minecraft to fend off a force called The Glitch." Jeb finished Notch's explanation. "The Glitch are an army of glitches and glitched mobs or even unglitched mobs, and their power is overwhelming. The game thought you and others as well were perfect candidates for the job." **_

_**"Why me? Why not anybody else?" asked Zeon. "Because, no one else could fit the particular role you have. Now go on. Don't fail this game. You will return to your life when you beat the final boss..." answered the 2 developers. **_

_**[End Dream]**_

Zeon eyes immediately opened. It was still night time. Giving a sigh of exasperation, he went back to sleep and lay still, eyes shut.

**I DO NOT OWN ANY MODS FEATURED IN THIS FIC! Deh. Oh yeah, and for sticklers, MrCrayfish's furniture mod is in here, along with some I may have (like Thaumcraft, which is totally going to be in)**


	4. Sorry!

**Hey guys. Sorry about the lack of activity, I'm getting quite busy. Anyways, I'm going to take a bit of a break until I get the feeling to write more. **

**:D -Z**


End file.
